


Let Me Be Your Ecstasy

by mishasscruff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasscruff/pseuds/mishasscruff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because Chanelle wanted high school au with 2014-like Cas and ecstasy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a while back and posted on my tumblr. It's never been beta'd, so I apologize for any errors.

The little, round pill sits in the middle of Dean’s palm, blue like Cas’ eyes with an imprint of an angel on one side. Cas is smiling up at him from his bed, their Chemistry homework set off to the side and forgotten, and it’s hard to refuse that. It's always hard for Dean to refuse Cas anything. The pill tastes bitter on his tongue as he swallows it down whole, and he’s grateful for the bottle of water Cas advised grabbing before doing this.

Hands reach out, grabbing hold of his shirt, and pull him onto the bed. For a while they both just lay there, Cas idly stroking a hand across his chest until the pills kick in, and when they do, his senses seem to be on high alert. It’s all systems go. His fingers lace with Cas’ still resting on his chest, marveling at the how warm and soft his skin feels, and he suddenly wants more of this feeling all over. The other boy’s huff of laughter as Dean moves to settle between Cas’ legs is one of the best things he’s ever heard. He can feel the vibration of every sound caressing over his ears.

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Cas is still smiling like he just let Dean in on the best secret in the world, and who knows, maybe he has. Dean is feeling pretty damn good right now, after all.

His responding smile all but disappears when Cas slides his fingers into his hair and tugs him down into a kiss. The heightened sensation is amazing. Pleasure cascades from his scalp down to his groin like fingers lightly trailing over skin. His lips tingle every time they connect with the other boy's. He can feel every ridge in Cas’ mouth as he lets his tongue explore, and the warm weight of Cas’ tongue pushing against his draws a groan out of him. His hands find their way under Cas' shirt - or rather, Dean’s worn Led Zeppelin shirt that Cas must’ve taken the last time he was over. The dual sensations of the worn cotton t-shirt against the back of his hands and the heat of skin under his palms drives his nerve endings crazy. He’s harder now than he’s ever felt before, and they’ve still got their clothes on.

But Dean can remedy that.

Sitting up makes the world seem like it’s spinning too fast, and he can’t keep up, but he wants to feel every last bit of Cas' naked skin against him. He makes quick work of undressing, tossing the clothes haphazardously onto the floor and watching Cas do the same. 

Whether it’s the way the light hits or the effects of the drugs, Cas’ skin seems to glow, the light making trails around him, and Dean can’t keep his hands off of him. Fingers draw random patterns up Cas’ thighs and hips, palms flattening out to feel as much warmth as possible as they continue up his stomach and across his chest. Dean’s nails catch lightly on Cas’ nipples, tweaking them between his fingers as the heat of his breath ghosts over Cas’ cock. The gasp Cas emits, eyes fluttering shut, is the perfect opening to lean up to press their lips together, slide his tongue quickly against the roof of the other boy’s mouth, and pull away, grinning as Cas’ expression quickly changes from startled to confused until his eyes open once more, brows knitted together. ”You’re such a fucking tease, Dean.” 

He’s surprised by the sudden, and very literal, turn of events with him on his back, staring up at Cas straddling his hips. Cas wastes no time showing Dean what it is he wants as he latches onto Dean’s neck and rolls his hips down, rubbing their erections together. Dean’s hands move over Cas’ waist to grip at his ass, pulling him down into a grinding motion again. 

“Fuck yeah, Cas,” Dean groans. “You gonna ride my cock so I can watch you split yourself open on me?” 

Cas responds with a muffled, “Not yet, Dean,” as he laves Dean’s chest and stomach with open-mouthed kisses, hands trailing behind and dragging his nails down in its wake. He takes his time to mark up Dean’s hipbones, sucking generously at them and leaving deep red bruises that’ll last for days. 

Dean’s fingers curl into Cas’ hair, directing him where he would best like that attention to be. Cas, not one for denying Dean anything, licks a wide stripe up the length of his cock then blowing gently over the wet trail. A shudder wracks through Dean’s body followed by a drawn out moan. 

Cas glances up at Dean through thick, dark lashes, grinning. “Turnabout’s fair play, Dean.” And in the next moment, Dean’s surrounded by a wet heat as Cas takes him into his mouth as far as he can go. He thrusts up until Cas is nuzzling at the coarse hair at the base, knowing he can take it. Cheeks hollow as Cas pulls off again, lips wrapped so pretty and tight around him. Cas’ tongue teases at the slit before sliding back down again. This process repeats several times until Dean pulls him off, hands still tangled in his hair, and drags him back up for another kiss. 

“I need to fuck you, Cas.” Dean’s a little breathless, his breathing coming in short puffs across Cas’ lips when they pull away. He can see Cas’ pupils are blown with just a rim of blue around it, yet somehow they still seem to shine bright.

Dean gets lost in his eyes and how bright the color is until they close briefly and a shiver passes through Cas with a whispered, “Yes, please.” 

Leaning over to grab a small bottle and condom from the tableside drawer, he press them into Dean’s hand before continuing with his assault on Dean’s neck from before, playing connect the dots with Dean’s freckles and his tongue.

The cool liquid warms fast and feels like silk between his fingers. It’s almost got him mesmerized until Cas shifts again, reminding him why he has it on his fingers to begin with. One hand kneads Cas’ ass, spreading him open so he can slide one slick finger over the puckered hole. Cas bites down into the skin beneath his lips as Dean slips the first finger in and their moans are almost in sync. 

“God damn, it feels like I’ve never fucked you open before,” Dean says as he adds another finger to stretch him open.

Perspiration is starting to bead up between their two bodies as Cas writhers on top of him, trying to take Dean’s fingers in deeper. When Cas latches on to one of his nipples, his movements stutter to a stop, eyes closed as he arches up into the touch, and he needs to be in Cas now. Making quick work of putting on the condom and lubing up his cock, he positions himself at the entrance and slowly pushes in until the head breaches the tight rim. His nails dig crescent moons into Cas’ ass as he continues on, seating himself fully onto Dean’s cock. 

The way Cas’ head is thrown back, back slightly bowed, and mouth open in reverence is, well.. for lack of a better word, beautiful to Dean. The pleasure just keeps building at the base of Dean’s spine, and he’s a little shocked he hasn’t blown his load yet with how good all of this is feeling. 

“C’mon, you gotta move, man.” His hands come back to said boy’s hips, guiding him up and down, and fuck, this is the best thing Dean’s ever felt in his life. 

Cas’ lips find his again, tongues meeting in a messy kiss, and the feeling of Cas simultaneously riding his cock and sucking on his tongue has Dean seeing stars. His heels dig into the mattress as he slams his hips up into Cas’ willing body, and he just can’t seem to get enough leverage to thrust up fast enough. 

With an easy show of strength and adrenaline, Dean has Cas on his back and knees over his shoulders so he can drive in deep. The new angle seems to agree with Cas because his eyes are blown wide, hands grasping at Dean’s thighs trying to pull him in deeper, and a litany of, “Oh, fuck yes, right there,” spills from his mouth.

Dean wraps a hand around Cas’ neglected erection, moving in time with his thrusts, and it isn’t long before Cas is spilling out with a loud moan of Dean’s name, covering his stomach and Dean’s hand. The muscles squeeze themselves around Dean, and he’s so close. His hand releases Cas’ softening cock, trailing two fingers through the mess he left and bringing them up for Cas to suck on.

His tongue darts out first, licking at his own come almost tentative and cat-like, but soon takes them both in to the second knuckle. Dean’s thrusts speed up as Cas diligently cleans off his fingers, teeth scraping softly at the pads. That’s all it takes before the dam finally breaks and he’s shooting his load, biting into the Cas’ collarbone hard enough to break skin.

For a moment they rest that way, Dean licking the small amounts of blood away from the bite. Unceremoniously, he pulls out, tugs off the spent condom, and tosses it in the general direction of the trashcan.

“Damn, that was amazing, Cas.” Dean’s out of breath and drained of energy. 

Sweating and also breathing rapidly, Cas makes a sound of approval and grabs the discarded water bottle, downing half of it in one go before tossing it to Dean, who finishes it off. The rush is fading, but that doesn’t stop Dean from pulling the other boy close and promptly falling asleep. 

And when he wakes up again hours later, crashing from such an amazing high, he’ll vow never to do it again.


End file.
